


Celebration time~

by Shiro_nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Nino has finally finished his last college exam, and he wants to celebrate ;)
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 20





	Celebration time~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowemperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/gifts).



> Written for the lovely rainbowemperor's birthday <3

Nino exited the exam room with a big smile on his face. He was officially done with his last semester of college, and he was glad it was finally over. Student life had been good, especially in the music department, but he couldn’t wait to get his diploma. He had already been hired by a video game company in the sound and BGM department, and he was looking forward to combining two of his biggest passions: music and video games.

“You’re also done with exams, Nino?”

“Just finished! How about you, Aiba-chan?”

Aiba Masaki was Nino’s childhood friend, and they had been together for as long as they could remember. They had lived in the same neighborhood; their mothers were friends and they ended up going to the same college – they rented a small apartment close to campus together with two other friends that had gone to the same high school as them.

“I’m also done.” Aiba answered. “At least for undergrad.”

Aiba was a natural science major, and his dream was to become a researcher, so he was going to continue his studies in grad school at the same university.

“You and Sho-chan surely love studying, don’t you?”

Sakurai Sho was one year above them, doing his master’s in economics and business management. He was one of their flat mates, together with Matsumoto Jun, the youngest of the bunch, who still had one year to go to graduate in design.

“I think that Matsujun is the only thing that Sho-chan loves more than studying, though.” Aiba said very seriously, which made Nino laugh. There had always been a thing between Sho and Jun, but it took them until Sho started college and moved away from Jun to realize that they couldn’t be apart anymore.

“Are you going back to the apartment? Or do you wanna have a meal to celebrate? My treat!”

“Sorry, Aiba-chan. I have somewhere else to go to.” Nino rolled his eyes at Aiba’s knowing smile. “Yeah I’m going to Oh-chan’s.”

“Oh~ gonna go see your sugar daddy to get a reward for finishing your exams?” Aiba tried to wink, but the result looked more like a grimace.

“I haven’t seen him in a whole month cause he was on a business trip and when he came back I had to study for finals.”

“No distractions, huh? You must be missing him. Go find your Romeo, Julinino~!”

“Don’t call me that.” Nino blushed.

He had met Ohno at a gay bar during his first year, after having a bad breakup.

_< flashback>_

_“Aren’t you too young to be at a place like this?” A stranger was sitting next to him on the counter, giving him a concerned look._

_“I’m 18, and no, there’s no alcohol in my drink. The mama there is a friend.”_

_“Oh, you know Joshima-kun! Well Shigeko-san… “ They both looked at the mama who was enthusiastically serving other customers. “Are you gay?”_

_Nino laughed at the sudden question._

_“Why? Are you trying to hit on me, Oji-chan?”_

_The man blushed._

_“Ah… I’m Ohno Satoshi. And I’m not that old! I’m not even 30… well I’ll be 30 in November.”_

_“Yup, you’re an old man. And to answer your previous question, I’m as gay as they come. Wanna be my sugar daddy?”_

_< end flashback>_

They had jokingly continued the conversation, flirting with each other, and Nino had ended up following Ohno to the toilet and sucking his dick until the man had come in his mouth, trying to muffle his moans. The older man had brought him back to his apartment, and Nino didn’t have time to admire the large luxurious place, because he was fucked silly into Ohno’s bed before they both fell asleep.

It wasn’t before the next morning that Nino learned more about Ohno’s career, and about the fact that he was a world-famous artist. From then on, they started a relationship, which was mostly sexual at first, but developed into way more than that over the years. Ohno liked spoiling his lover, so the sugar daddy nickname had remained as a joke, but Nino knew that their feelings for each other was beyond anything material.

Ohno’s apartment building was only a few stations away from campus, so it didn’t take long for Nino to arrive there. The artist’s apartment was on the 17th and last floor of the building, and he had already given a copy of his keys for Nino to access the place.

The apartment seemed empty, but Nino knew that Ohno wouldn’t be anywhere else because he was expecting him to come. He took the stairs to the rooftop area, which had an indoor and outdoor part – they were both filled with Ohno’s works-in-progresses, since it was the space that he used to paint or make sculptures and other things.

Nino found the other man outside, asleep on a couch that he often used when he was too tired from working on a piece and too lazy to go all the way to his bed. _Such a cute old man,_ Nino thought with a tender smile that changed to a mischievous one. He silently got close to Ohno, and quietly unzipped his pants, pulling the zipper down and taking the flaccid dick out. He then engulfed the organ, bobbing his head up and down, and moaning at the feeling of it hardening on his tongue. He heard a cry that was a mix between surprise and pleasure, feeling a hand grabbing his hair and pulling.

“Oh my god, Kazu! Stop… ah!... or I’ll …come…”

Nino complied, getting his mouth off the other’s dick with a loud pop and straddling him to go for his mouth instead. They made out hungrily, removing each other’s clothes and touching every reachable inch of skin. They were soon both completely naked, with Ohno’s fingers deep in Nino’s hole – the younger man had come prepared with some lube packs in his bag.

“Come on old man! Give me your cock!”

Ohno laughed, removing his fingers and letting his lover impale himself on his rock-hard member. Nino started bouncing on Ohno’s lap, moaning loudly in between open-mouthed kisses and begging the other to touch him more.

It didn’t take long for both of them to come, staying in each other’s arms while they came down from their high.

“Congrats on finishing college, Kazu!” Ohno said with a lazy smile on his face.

“Thanks! Finally, right?” Nino winked.

“Yeah cause those exams were making you busy, and I really missed you.”

Nino kissed Ohno’s adorable pout away.

“I missed you too old man. A whole month without sex was hard~” The made Ohno chuckle. “Well most importantly a month without seeing you was hard.”

“I love you Kazu.”

“I love you too, Satoshi.”

“Oh! By the way… uh… I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while, but… how about moving in with me? It’s closer to your future work place, and that way we get to see each other every day…. Well I know you’ll miss your flat mates, but you can invite them anytime, and…mmmmh.”

Ohno’s babbling was interrupted by Nino’s lips.

“You’re absolutely adorable when you get nervous. Of course I want to move in with you!”

Ohno hugged Nino tightly before carrying him princess style to the bathroom, from which they didn’t get out for the next couple of hours.


End file.
